Foundries use automated matchplate molding machines for forming sand molds. Formed sand molds are subsequently filled with molten metal material, cooled, and then broken apart to release metal castings. There are several prior art systems for this purpose including several prior art systems assigned to the present Assignee, Hunter Automated Machinery Corporation, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,738 to Hunter; U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,058 to Hunter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,664 to Hunter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,199 to Hunter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,218 to Hunter; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,722 to Hunter. The entire disclosures of these patent references are hereby incorporated by reference as the present invention may be incorporated or used in these types of molding systems. Additional reference can be had to these patent references for additional details of the state of the art and to see potential applicability of the present invention. While the foregoing inventions have set forth significant advances and advanced the state-of-art to increase the speed and efficiency in which automated sand molding can occur, there is still further room for improvement in automated molding machinery which is the subject of the present invention.